1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transreflective liquid crystal display and a method producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
One solution for solving chromatic dispersion problem of conventional transreflective liquid crystal display (LCD) is to use multiple cell gaps LCD comprising bumps with various thicknesses able to adapt wavelengths of three primary colors. Another solution is attaching two compensative films (¼ wavelength and ½ wavelength) respectively to the outer surfaces of the two substrates. However, the solutions are complicated or may reduce LCD brightness.